The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Cleagar CKT`.
The female parent of the new variety is an unnamed, undistributed seedling identified as `G12-C1` and the male parent is an undistributed, unnamed seedling identified as `G23-C1`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.